Starting New
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Claudia is going to school, Lestat is taking a break from performing, Louis is a stay at home parent, what could go wrong? Other than Lestat being annoying, that is. Lestat x Louis M/M, don't like don't read.
1. The New Neighborhood

How dare they?! How dare her two fathers put into a _public _school with a bunch of _human_ children?! It was unthinkable! Yet, here she was. Sitting in an office of a school while Louis filled out the registration forms. She supposedly needed a better education. It wasn't like she could get a job anyways. She was a vampire. A grown woman trapped in the body of a child.

Just then the school's nurse came over and asked if Claudia had any medical conditions she should know about. And Louis quickly came up with something. Something that explained why Claudia would remain a child as she went through school. "Yes. My daughter is in the fifth grade and she-"

"Fifth? She looks like a second grader."

Louis's eye twitched in annoyance. He hated being interrupted. "Yes she does. This is because she has a condition where she cannot grow. It is rare but, this is why she looks so young." A rare condition? Claudia mentally scoffed. She could have thought of something better. "Mr... de Lioncourt?" So Louis had adopted Lestat's last name. Well is was easier and shorter to say than 'de Pointe du Loc'. "Yes, sir?" Louis looked up at the principle, who seemed nervous about what he was going to ask, making Claudia suspicious. "Perhaps with her condition, Claudia would be better off in our special needs class?"

Claudia was about to object when Louis handed her a piece of taffy. He always knew just how to shut her up. "No, sir. She is not autistic, she is not in a wheel chair, and she is not blind nor deaf." he stated sternly. He hated it when people assumed Claudia was special needs. The principle nodded, clearly intimidated by Louis. Which Claudia found odd considering how Louis was sitting and acting.

Louis, no matter what, acted nervous or unsure. Plus, he was sitting in a slouched position, and his long ebony hair was in his face. He was practically the physical embodiment of nervousness. Of course... When he wanted to be, Louis could be quite terrifying. Claudia had witnessed first hand.

_"I am not your play thing, Lestat!" Claudia looked up from her book as she heard her parents arguing. It was nothing new. But Lestat screaming was. She jumped up and raced down to the living room. She covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Louis's normally calm aura was now_ _aggressive and it filled the room. And there was Louis. Beating Lestat while the blonde simply lay on the ground whimpering. Claudia couldn't see how Lestat could let his friend and mate do that. After a few minuets of Lestat whimpering and Louis growling, the green clad vampire stopped and stood there for a moment. Then he realized what he'd done. Louis fell to his knees and began to cry, gently touching Lestat. "Oh god, Lestat..." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry... I-I was just fed up... I-I-I..." Lestat, despite the pain he was in, sat up and pulled the younger vampire into a tight hug, "Shhhh, Mon Amour. You have done nothing wrong. Pas besion de s'excuser.(No need to apologize.)" _

_Louis had soon calmed down and fallen asleep in Lesat's arms while Clauida sneaked back into her room._

Claudia decided that it was never a good idea to annoy or piss off Louis. He was scary when he was angry. Everyone in the room jumped as a loud, flamboyant voice sounded through the office. "Oh Louis! Dear where are you?!" Louis groaned and hit the clip board against his head. Why did Lestat have to show up now? Of all the fucking times?! Louis sighed and moved his arms, just in time for Lestat to sit on his lap. "What's going on Louis~?" he asked, playing with Louis bangs. "Enrolling Claudia into school, Lestat." The blonde pouted and crossed his arms.

He hated it when Louis was stand off-ish and ignoring him. But, to please the other, Lestat remained quiet as he watched Louis fill out the forms. He was quite happy when Louis put down that he was allowed to pick Claudia up from the school. What he didn't understand was why the relationships to the girl was left blank. "Louis..."

"Hm?"

"Why is that spot blank?"

Louis looked to where Lestat was pointing. He didn't want to admit he was scared about filling that part out. Before he could answer or protest, Lestat took the pen and filled it out. He put himself down as the father, seeing as he and Claudia looked more alike, and Louis was down as the step-father. Louis glowered and snatched the pen back from Lestat. "Keep annoying me, and _you're _cooking dinner." Lestat pouted and kept his mouth shut the rest of the time.

* * *

"Did you have to show up like that?" Lestat looked over at Louis as the the other typed away on his laptop. "Like what?" Louis rolled his eyes. "Loudly, annoyingly, and abruptly." Lestat cringed a bit as Louis's voice got darker. He was scared of the younger man now that he knew Louis could get violent. Despite Louis's tendency to break down afterwards, Lestat was terrified of pissing the man off. "Sorry, Louis, dearest." He muttered, kissing Louis's neck.

Louis sighed. He could be annoyed and pissed at everything the blonde did, but at the end of the day, he just wanted curl up with him. "You're forgiven... This time." Lestat perked up and was about to kiss Louis's neck again, when the doorbell rang. He growled and stood up. "There is absolutely no respect for privet time." Louis chuckled and set aside his laptop and followed Lestat to the door.

To keep Lestat from getting nasty, Louis opened the door and smiled at the people. "Oh, hello. Can we help you?" The adults in the group smiled. "Hi. We're your neighbors. I'm Lucy and this is my husband, Eric and our son, Marcus." Louis nodded and introduced himself and Lestat. "Louis?" Claudia wiggled through Lestat's legs. "Who's here?"

"Our neighbors, Claudia, dear."

Lucy smiled. "Claudia... That's such a pretty name." Claudia curtsied. "Thank you, madam." Lestat smiled and crossed his arms as their neighbors gushed over Claudia's manners. Their son, Marcus, seemed less than impressed by the girl. "Why are you dressed like an old glass doll?" Claudia tilted her head and looked Marcus dead in the eye. "My parents allow me to dress as I wish, even if it's like a doll."

"It's stupid."

Claudia just smiled and shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce. "Louis, I'm going to go play at the park." Louis nodded and allowed the girl to skip down the stairs. Before he could say anything, Lucy shoved a basket into his hands.

Lestat crinkled his nose at the gift. Louis thanked them and shoved Lestat back into the house. "Thank you," he said to the people at his door. "I'd invite you in but there's still boxes everywhere and Lestat needs to take his meds and lie down." Eric and Lucy nodded and pulled their son away.

Louis quickly closed the door. He wanted nothing to do with people. And he certainly didn't want Lestat killing anyone... Yet. Once they got settled, he'd let Lestat find and kill people. Until then, it was the bodies, they'd brought and any rats they found. "Louis, mon cher amour, viens ici. (Louis, my dearest love, come here.)" Louis set the gift basket aside and went over to Lestat. "What do you want, Lestat?"

Lestat pouted. "What ever do you mean?" Louis raised an eyebrow and cocked out a hip as he crossed his arms. "When ever you speak to me in French, and call me your dearest love, you want something." Lestat's pout deepened and he gave Louis his most innocent looking face. "Why do I always have to want something?" Louis sighed and sat in Lestat's lap, letting the blonde hug him from behind.

He'd never really admit it, but Louis loved it when Lestat hugged him. He loved sweet and loving moments like this. Not that they were in a relationship, of course. But moments like this made Louis feel happy... And alive. "Lestat?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get your hand out of my shirt?"


	2. Her Family

"Alright kids, this is gonna be a fun day." Claudia looked up at her teacher and shoo her head. Fun? How could doing math be fun? Claudia put her math book away like everyone else and watched as the teacher handed out blank pieces of paper. The small girl tilted her head. What were they doing? "Kids. I want you all to draw your parents." Claudia's eyes widened. Draw their _parents_? She had no problem drawing Louis, but when she drew Lestat, he ended up looking either scary or like a woman.

She would try though.

* * *

"Alright, thank you Lawrence. Next up is Claudia." Claudia stood and put her picture under the document camera. Her pride swelled as the children gasped and admired her work. She'd drawn Louis sitting on the piano chair, back to the piano, reading and drinking tea. Lestat sat next to Louis, playing the piano, his head angled to look lovingly at the ebony haired man, a soft smile on his face. She'd colored and shaded and drawn the picture so realistically, it could have been mistaken for a photograph. You could see the faint pattern detail of ravens on Lestat's black vest and the denim detail on Louis's pants.

"Wow Claudia. This is beautiful... Can you tell us about it?" Claudia nodded and pointed to Louis. "This is my father, Louis de Pointe du Loc." she began, thoroughly amused by the confused looks she got from the other students. " He was a master of a large plantation until he was forced to burn the house down. He lost his wife and brother within the same span of time and he fell into depression." She pointed to Lestat. "My other father, Lestat de Lioncourt, met Louis and made him happy again. They don't always get along, seeing as Louis is more timid and prefers to be alone with his books, while Lestat is more flamboyant and social and likes to be near people. Despite their differences they love each other very much, even though Louis likes to deny it and play dumb."

The teacher nodded and took some notes. "What are their jobs?" Claudia's eye twitched. Was this some sort of interrogation? She sighed and adjusted the picture under the document camera. "My father Lestat is a performer, The Vampire Lestat, while Louis stays at home, writing. He used to teach me." Everyone seemed shocked that her father was a rock star. It made her ego swell even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lestat had gotten home early and was disappointed when he didn't see Louis. Normally Louis was cooking for whatever reason at this hour or reading or playing the violin. But all was quiet and no Louis in sight. But Lestat could smell the other. And Louis smelled... Aroused. Lestat smiled and made his way to the master bedroom, where he heard Louis moaning softly. He quietly sneaked into into the room and stared at Louis, who was oblivious to Lestat's presence. Lestat, as long as he'd known the other, could never get over how beautiful Louis's naked body was. How his soft, pale skin shined when covered in sweat. How his dark, silky hair spilled over the pillows like ink. How his pale green eyes would fog over with lust.

Lestat shivered as he stared at Louis, who was blatantly ignoring his erection as he touched the rest of his body.

After around ten minuets of watching this... _Erotic_ scene, Lestat made himself known. "Oh Louis~. Why do you tease me so~?" Louis jumped and blushed brightly. "L-Lestat." Said blonde had by then undressed himself and crawled on top of the other. "Oh Louis~, you are incredibly irresistible~." Louis shivered and looked away, but spread his legs, allowing Lestat to push into him. The brunette moaned and pulled the older vampire into a loving and lust filled kiss. Lestat thrust slowly in and out, deciding he'd rather make love to Louis than just have sex.

Louis gasped and leaned his head back, breaking the kiss, as his prostate was hit. "Oh Lestat~..." Lestat leaned down and bit down on Louis's neck and sped up a little bit as he came closer to climax. "L-Lestat... Oh gods... Oh!" Louis cried out and clung tightly to his lover as he climaxed, causing Lestat to climax as well. Louis shivered as the blonde pulled out of him.

"Lestat, you're bleeding..." Lestat looked over himself and found claw marks on his arms. He chuckles and took one of Louis's hand, licking the blood off them. "That would be your fault, mon amour." Louis smiled a bit and sighed. "Get off. I need to make dinner."

"We don't eat regular food Louis."

"We have human guests over tonight."

Lestat looked up and raised an eyebrow, before moving to kiss the bite mark on his love's neck. "Why's that?" Louis moaned softly and tilted his head to give Lestat better access. "Claudia's principle is one of our neighbors and would like to meet with us here." Lestat growled and held Louis down for a bit longer before getting up. "Go on." Louis go dressed and gave the older a quick kiss before running downstairs.

Lestat smiled. He loved how childish and sweet his partner could be. Louis was cut off a lot. Anti-social, secluded, but kind and loving. Louis was an excellent contrast to Lestat.


End file.
